the Cherry Blossom & the Weasel
by VisualKeixMiyuki
Summary: Sakura has never had luck in relationships. She may get her heart broken and in the process she just might break another's heart.


_**AN: ((this idea is from a series I'm writing. It's from the 4**__**th**__** book. And duh, of coarse the Naruto and other anime characters aren't mine, but Miyuki is mine. She is an OC, but she's just part of the story and this is a Sakura x Itachi fic. Give it a chance if you wish. A friend inspired me to put another story up. This story is in AU format btw. Maybe the story is stupid and maybe confusing, but oh well I guess.))**_

the Cherry Blossom & the Weasel

Miyuki has wanted to help all her friends with their love strains and she did mind her own business, but she was asked to help at times. Miyuki has been having her own problems especially with the public since everyone thinks that whatever is in the newspaper is true and the media caught her with a famous rock star and they put pictures of her on the tabloid with this rock star. Miyuki tried not to think of this rock star, but she failed.

Besides from what Miyuki was dealing with she was helping her friends from school. While walking down the hall of the school Miyuki entered the bathroom and heard someone sobbing and she figured it was Mimori. Miyuki recognized the sobs.

"Mimori-chan?" asked Miyuki gently.

Miyuki knocked on the locked bathroom stall that she knew Mimori was hiding in.

"What happened Mimori?" asked Miyuki.

"Ryuhou broke up with me?" sobbed Mimori softly.

"Why?"

"He needed time alone. I think he likes Scheris more than me." replied Mimori.

"He'd never do that!" yelled Miyuki.

"Miyuki-chan, I just want to be left alone right now, but thanks for trying to help" whispered Mimori.

Miyuki agreed and left the bathroom and the moment she walked out she saw Sakura yelling at Itachi.

"You're just like Sasuke!" cried Sakura.

Miyuki walked up to the couple and tried to calm Sakura down.

"I think you should apologize to Itachi-kun?" replied Miyuki.

"No way! This baka is just gonna be silent and if that's gonna be the way it is then I'm out of the so-called relationship I have with the older icicle."

Miyuki looked at Itachi as Sakura stormed off. She waited for a reaction, but there was nothing. Itachi just walked in the opposite direction that Sakura went.

Back at the apartment, close to the school, Sakura was packing up her things to leave and go back to her parent's house. Sakura called her parents earlier that she was moving back in with them and they didn't mind.

Itachi came by and when he was let in by Miyuki, he saw that Sakura was packing up and she didn't even look at him and basically gave him the cold shoulder. Itachi soon said goodbye to Miyuki and Sakura, but he only got a reply from Miyuki.

That night, Sakura arrived at her parent's house and she was welcomed with open arms and she was relieved that she was out of the hell she was in. She only had to deal with that baka Itachi at school.

In the middle of the night there was a shadow lurking around Sakura's parent's house. The shadow figure seemed to know where Sakura's room was and they climbed up the drain pipe to her window which was at the top floor of the two-story home. Sakura jumped up and saw a shadowed figure over her. She let out a scream, but it was silenced by gentle lips and Sakura knew whose lips they belonged to.

"Itachi-kun"…replied Sakura softly.

Sakura hurried and closed her bedroom door and she was approached by the one she gave her wounded heart to. Sakura was guided to her bed with deep kisses that were to be assumed as apologies. As a result of the situation she soon found herself under the older Uchiha. However, this wasn't the first time she was in this position in her room. This was the very place she gave up her virginity too and she always dreamed she'd give her innocence to the younger Uchiha.

Sakura moaned as she was kissed on the neck and she felt high off the passion that she wasn't expecting on a school night.

"Sasuke was never this good…" moaned Sakura softly. "…he was always…"

Sakura felt her body get hot and she felt happy to feel that someone finally loved her back.

"Shut up Sakura. Stop bringing up my little brother!" whispered Itachi in anger while pulling away from Sakura.

"Forgive me" whispered Sakura in regret.

"Whatever." retorted Itachi.

"Itachi-kun" said Sakura in worry seeing Itachi put his clothes back on.

"Enough. You're still in love with Sasuke."

"How could you say that? He betrayed me" said Sakura with a tear-stained face.

Itachi drew away from Sakura as she tried to touch him.

"You only wanted to be with me because I look like him. I'm a fool to have let you into my cold heart." replied Itachi in malice. "You seemed so true when you decided to join my group of friends, but when my brother came back you ran to him, but in the end he left you again, left you with a broken heart like the first time. I'm going to leave you like he did. You break my unknown heart every time you mention his damn name. Even when we make love you talk about him"

"That's not true. I don't love your brother anymore. I'm sorry I keep mentioning his name. Maybe I'm still hurt and angry for what he did to me" whispered Sakura now sitting at the foot of her bed.

"You repeatedly say that. The first time we gave each other to each other you said his name. You need to find someone that doesn't mind hearing you call someone else's name." said Itachi looking down at Sakura who was sitting on her bed.

"I love you Sakura-chan." whispered Itachi softly giving Sakura a kiss on her forehead before leaving out the window that he snuck in from. In the end Sakura was left crying alone just like that night when Sakura pleaded to Sasuke to not leave town.


End file.
